<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Eden We Go by KunishiroKei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837619">To The Eden We Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunishiroKei/pseuds/KunishiroKei'>KunishiroKei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Sky AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunishiroKei/pseuds/KunishiroKei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how far they go, their hands always linked. Never letting go.</p><p>(Drabbles of NortonxNaib in Sky AU. Sporadic update.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norton Campbell | Prospector/Naib Subedar | Mercenary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really want to write based on my experience in Sky with my best friend. Our dynamic is 90% insulting and 10% caring, so I think NortonNaib fits the most.</p><p>I tried my best to describe things in Sky just in case you didn't play the game. Basically, its a game where you are a children of light, so you need light (candle lights, fire, etc) to give you life and power to fly. Being with another person also counts as a light source. And logically, if you fell into a water, the light will be out and your power and life will decreased slowly, and you must find a light source before it become fatal.</p><p>I'm sorry to Sky fandom if this explanation is not accurate. I haven't dig deep into Sky game, so I just understand the basic things. All I wanted is NortonNaib in Sky AU, so here we go. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Norton, you stupid ass!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naib tried to jump out of the rainbow-colored water. Oh, that doesn't mean the water is beautiful. Precisely it's sewage water and it smells so bad, you can even see a rainbow color radiating from there. And guess what? Yes, Naib was swimming in that pool of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course all of this was Norton's fault, and that said person just laughs on the dry surface instead of helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now they are exploring an area called the Golden Wasteland. (After hearing the name at first, Norton's eyes sparkled because he thought he would find a lot of gold. He immediately invited Naib to accompany him to explore the area. Naib of course can’t let Norton wander around a new area by himself, so he agreed to tag along). The Golden Wasteland is a vast desert area with lots of sewage pipes leading to that land, making the water polluted, dark skies covered with smoke, and expanse of sand in green(?) color. Didn't know why it was still named Golden when there was no gold color in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held hands while they flew in the sky, Norton responsible to lead their way because he has a better flight maneuver between both of them. But Norton is still Norton. Because of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic </span>
  </em>
  <span>landing, Naib ended up drowning in the waste water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naib tried to jump out of the dirty water to the stone where Norton stood. But his wings began to lose light and his strength weakened, leaving him with no energy to jump higher. "Norton! I'm serious! I can't jump up!" he said as he started to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before it became fatal, Norton immediately pulled Naib's hand, helping to lift the brunette’s tiny body to the dry surface. Naib coughed, tried to catch his breath because of the disgusting smell of the water that filled his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next instant, he started beating Norton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Norton, you're crazy!! Can’t you just fucking fly properly?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> fly properly. It's your fault for landing in the water,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, my fault?! You landed on the edge of the land! Yes you can step your feet on the ground, but what about me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norton just responded to the anger with laughter. Naib huffed, tired of this pointless anger when the said person clearly felt proud for successfully bullying him. So they stayed at that position for a while, Norton’s light shone bright through his wings, warmness seeping to Naib’s body as his almost-dead wing came back to life again. Naib tried flapping it a few times, feeling his body and wing filled with light-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Norton’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better?" Norton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naib nodded. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's continue our journey then," Norton extended his hand to Naib, and he accepted it, holding it tight, feeling a reassuring warm sips through their connected palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fix your landing skill next time,” Naib said as they walk towards the higher ground, seeing the horizon of desert waiting for them to explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, I will~" Norton smiled and flapped his wings, carrying them both flying in the sky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Allow me to let this out a bit..</p><p>I had a really complicated relationship with my best friend. Everyone around me (friends and parents) dislike her so much, even forbid me to meet with her again (they often talk bad things about her in front of me, making me super pissed). We often play online games together and having a phone call in secret (usually just her talking and I'm listening, because I can't talk and let my parents know that I'm in phone with her). We can only met 2 times a year when I managed to sneak out of my house and goes to hers. But because this pandemic, I lost that 2 chances to meet her this year, so I missed her so much. This story is basically me cherishing our short moments with my beloved OTP XD</p><p>Sorry for the rant ahhaha. Anyway! Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might not 100% based on my experience, because it will make me and my bestfriend looks like a couple... Nonononono dun wanna imagine it. </p><p>Anyway, enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norton and Naib continued their journey along the dark clouds above the Golden Wasteland. Norton was the one leading because he has stronger wings, so they both can fly more stable and longer without being carried around by strong winds.</p><p>Suddenly, Naib's eagle eye caught something. A big creature swimming inside the cloud above the area they're heading to. It looks like a snake or a dragon? He only caught the glimps of its back and tail.</p><p>"Norton, did you see that?"</p><p>"See what?"</p><p>Naib pointed to the direction he saw the creature. Norton looked into the clouds, the creature was gone. Norton squinted to catch the sight of strange creature Naib mentioned, but nothing.</p><p>On the other hand, Naib looks even more worried now. He doesn't know it's just his hallucination or not, but his feelings suddenly wasn't good.</p><p>"Norton, why don't we just go back? I don't think it's safe here ..."</p><p>Norton frowned. "Don't worry about it, Naib. Maybe you're mistaking a bird,"</p><p>Naib also not sure whether his sight was wrong or not, but he sense danger and his guts was never wrong. He actually didn't have a problem going to a challanging adventure tha triggers adrenaline. On the contrary, he's quite used to it. But if it will put Norton in danger, Naib rather avoided it. Moreover, this is like the type of danger that he can't control.</p><p>Feeling Naib's worries, Norton squeezed their hands a bit of a tighter and pulling the shorter's body closer to him. Naib looked at him in surprise when Norton grasped his waist and pressed their bodies closer as Norton guided their movement to turn in place so they landed gently on the sand.</p><p>Naib silently looked at the other's eyes, questioning him, but Norton just stared back while pointing his finger to direction behind Naib's body.</p><p>"What? You want to go back?"</p><p>Norton shook his head, his finger still pointing.</p><p>He heard a crackling sound behind him, so Naib looked back to where Norton's pointing. Then he finally noticed a small creature behind him.</p><p>Yes. A small creature. </p><p>Running towards him.</p><p>At full speed.</p><p>Naib screamed. "COCKROACH!!"</p><p>The half-meter-tall creature was going to crash into Norton, but younger man skillfully hide behind Naib's back, making the creature crashed into the older man, throwing him a few meters away to the sand. </p><p>Norton inspect the creature carefully. "Not cockroaches, Naib! It's a crab!" He announced proudly. </p><p>"Doesn't matter, Norton! Why the hell did you land in here if you knew there was a lot of this ...- aaahh !!!" Naib flaped his wing to avoid another crab's attack. His power fading both from the attack and the sudden flight. "Candles candles-- why the fuck are there no lights around here?!"</p><p>With his last light power, he decided to fly back to Norton's side, sighing in relieve once he felt the light and warm transfered back to his weak wings. </p><p>Norton smiles at the sight of Naib burrying himself in his wings. He didn't look worried anymore, instead he was furious because Norton intentionally used him to bodyblock the crab's attack.</p><p>Norton knew there wouldn't be any gold here. But he loved to explore new areas with Naib, seeing the older man's amazed expression everytime they fly and see a new scenary before their eyes, the way his lips will grow a soft smile that he rarely show to anyone, and the warm seeping through their linked hand. </p><p>For Norton, that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! While this story will mostly based on my experience with by bestfriend, I added some of my imagination to the work. So, feel free to drop any request or ideas, I might consider writing it for future chapter :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After crossing the vast desert, they finally arrived at the ruins. They landed between the supporting pillars which seemed to be a mark of it's entrance.</p><p>"Look Naib! A spirit!" Norton pointed to a transparent blue statue, kneeling not far from their posotion. As the children of light, their main task is to look for lost spirits and help them find their memories back to return to the sky. They walked towards the spirit then lit a candle. </p><p>The spirits responded to their lights as fragments of the spirit's memory scattered around the area. Norton quickly led Naib to grab the spirit memories, wanted to make their job done quick so they can continue their journey.</p><p>"GROAAARRRRR!!" Suddenly a terrifying roar heard above them.</p><p>"Norton, watch out!"</p><p>Norton didn't have time to respond to the situation, but Naib immediately pulled his body away from the fragments of memory and hide behind a pillar instead. Shortly after that, the stone he once stood was covered with shadow of a large figure flying above them.</p><p>It was the same creature Naib has seen on the clouds before. It was big and long like a mix of dragon and shrimp. They can't see the color of the creature because it was covered in pitch black shadow. It might be the monster called Kril that Naib heard from eavesdropping at the town people. </p><p>The Krill flew above them, scanning the area where Norton stood earlier with a blue spotlight that came out of its horn. Naib hold Norton's hand tighter when the creature pointed its light at the pillar where they were hiding, as if afraid that the young man would moved an inch. Both of their bodies were covered by the pillar's shadow so he hoped the Krill didn't see them.</p><p>Fortunately the creature didn't notice their presence, then continued to patrol the area. Naib let out his breath which he unconsciously held this whole time. His eyes scanned their surrounding, making sure the creature did not see them or another danger threatening from another direction.</p><p>"That was close.." Naib said with a long sigh.</p><p>Norton was speechless, his mind was still recovering from the shock by the sudden danger that threatened them. Of all the places they had visited, he had never seen such a threatening danger, so he dropped his guard. He should have trusted Naib's warning beforehand.</p><p>"I think it's better if we didn't stick together, so one person can watch can stay on guard to see the surrounding," Naib letting go of their hand much to Norton's dismay, but he didn't complain considering the situation they're in. Naib walked in the front, leading their way to the next fragment of memories.</p><p>"Naib, are you sure?" said Norton that just found his voice back again. "We can go back if it's dangerous."</p><p>"What do you mean going back, Campbell?" Naib furrowed his eyebrows, quite contrary to some time ago when he's the one that asked to go home. "That spirit needs our help to go back to the sky. We can't just ignore them."</p><p>Norton sighed. There was no stopping Naib Subedar from helping people in need. He will do anything, often throwing himself to danger just for other's sake.</p><p>"You're coming with me, right?" Naib asked when he realized that Norton had not moved from his position.</p><p>Well, it can't be helped. That was one thing that made Norton fell for him afterall. At least Naib learned to rely on Norton more, rather than bearing everything for himself. So Norton nodded, walking after Naib who was busy collecting pieces of memory of the lost spirit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay Back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The spirit shone bright as Naib approached them, forming a trail of stars to guide their helper towards their frozen body while creating images of their past lives. Even after helping countless spirits, Naib never once understood their story. But seeing the spirit smiled while telling the story made Naib happy too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trail was leading him to the lower ground, closer to a pond of sewage water. The spirit was flying quite fast in the narrow space, so Naib was struggling to keep up. He flapped his wings to move from one land to another, trying to keep his feet from touching the waste water. He didn’t want to lose too much power because there was no light source around him. Plus he needed to save his energy to fly back up to the higher ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norton was far behind him on the higher ground, monitoring the situation around them. He watched the Krill’s movement while Naib followed the spirit. If Norton saw Krill approaching, he would warn Naib to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a perfect plan. This task will be done in no time with their teamwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naib! Stay back!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norton’s sudden scream startled him. Naib turned his head towards his journey partner, but his own body was soon enveloped with blue light, blinding his view. Panic washed over him as he insticly seeks cover nearby. Naib ran as fast as he could, ignoring the feeling of waste water damaging his wings, absorbing his light energy each second. But the blue light from Krill's eyes kept following him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the intruder, the Krill roared loudly. Their eyes turned bloody red, preparing to attack Naib. Naib looked around, his eyes spotted a small debris in front of him. He didn’t think much longer before running to that direction, immersing himself behind the stone. Half of his body was submerged in polluted water, making his light reduced drastically. But he couldn’t care about it right now, not when the red light colored his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naib closed his eyes while holding his breath, vaguely hearing Norton's scream in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several seconds passed but he felt no pain in his body. Feeling surprised, Naib mustered up the courage to open his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he saw was the darkness. The red light was no longer there, replaced by shadow from the debris above him. Naib exhaled the breath he had been holding for a while. He never felt grateful for still being able to inhale that smelly and smoky air, calming his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still in the same place. He's not dead. Looks like the creature lost his trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to move his legs, but it felt weak. The polluted water had banished his light completely, extinguishing the energy in his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘Light.. Where is the light..</em>’ Naib looked around while trying to move his leg to a dry place. He needed some candles or any light source, no matter how small it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached a dry land, Naib’s leg gave up as he fell limply to the sand. But a pair of arms held his body, keeping him from hitting the ground. Naib didn’t need to look because he already knew whose arm it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naib sighed when he felt the light coming back into his body. His gray skin was bright again when Norton’s light entered him. He saw Norton spread his wings wider to give Naib more light, enveloping him with warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for him to feel his body could move normally again. Naib stood on his two feet, trying to stretch out. But it was halted as he felt Norton was still gripping his hand tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naib looked at Norton, realizing that the younger man gave him a concerned look. An expression that he rarely saw, considering Norton always acted like a jerk, so it made Naib speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are your wings okay?" Norton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay,” Naib replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt anywhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Norton. I’m really fine" said Naib, trying to convince the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norton looked at him from head to toe, making sure Naib wasn't lying. After he was satisfied, the taller man let out a sigh of relief. However, he didn’t let go of their linked hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norton flapped his wings, walked quickly to retrieve the remaining memory and lighting up the spirit’s statue. The spirit tried to thank them with friendly gestures, but Norton ignored it and  immediately flew to higher ground, looking for a safe place. Naib never saw a spirit look that sad before, nor he ever saw a person treat a spirit so coldly. But his complaint died in his throat when he realized Norton’s hand was shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..did he just see a water droplet on Norton’s cheek?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite acting like a jerk, Naib knew Norton was a good person inside. He must be very worried and Naib knew everything was his fault for walking in an open space. He wanted to comfort Norton, but he couldn’t form a good sentence. Instead, Naib squeezed back Norton's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It works apparently, as he felt the Norton stopped trembling. They landed on a higher ground, far away from the Krill’s patrolling area. Norton looked away to wipe the tears with his sleeve. Naib pretended he didn’t see anything to save Norton’s pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Norton stared back at him. Naib could still see the younger’s eyes reddened from crying but he chose not to comment further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let go of my hand,” Norton said, trying to hide his hoarse voice. “Understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naib nodded as Norton led them to the next area.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if I rarely updated this. Actually, I rarely played Sky, so I didn't have much ideas to write. If anyone wanted to write drabbles about Sky NortNaib, feel free to write! You can also give ideas or I could add your names to this story to make a collab. I'm fine with anything for this two dorks UwU</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>